Roomies
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: AU. Kurt finally made it out of old Lima and is going to college at NYU, obviously in New York. There, he lives with his new roommate, one Blaine Anderson. Through secrets and hardships, will their friendship survive, and maybe, will there be a romance?


**AN: Hello all! This is my first Glee fic, so… I hope I do the show (and Klaine) justice! Let us begin, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It all goes to Ryan Murphy. If I did own anything, Kurt and Blaine would be half naked all the time.**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt breathed in deeply and looked out the window of the yellow taxi cab he was currently sitting in with his father. He twisted his neck at an odd angle, trying to see all the way up to a skyscraper they were passing. A huge grin never left Kurt's face the moment they were heading to the airport back in Lima.

He sighed the most content of sighs. He made it. He was there. He was in New York City.

Could life get better?

Kurt leaned back in his seat, desperately trying to ignore the horrid stench of the cabbie driving them to NYU, where he was double majoring in music and fashion. The New York City traffic wasn't as bad as Kurt had anticipated, and before he knew it, Burt was paying off the cabbie and they were walking up to a large building, where Kurt would be living for the next year with his roommate.

A roommate. Kurt was particularly nervous about that too. He was never that great around boys. Girls, sure, definitely. He could handle that. But rules are rules, there's no coed dorms, even if Kurt did tell them his sexuality. He was getting a male roommate, and Kurt would just have to deal with it. Or his roommate will have to just deal with it. Either way…

"What room number is it?" Burt's gruff voice sounded through Kurt's thoughts.

"3B," Kurt answered automatically as they squeezed into the elevator, both of them lugging some of Kurt's bags. The rest of his clothes and furniture were in a van waiting outside the building. Yes, they needed a van to carry everything. Like Kurt would dare leave a single piece of clothing behind?

Burt quirked an eyebrow and leaned down to look at a particular box he was carrying. His eyebrows shot further up, "Scarves are this heavy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "When there's enough of them, yes. And if they happen to be real, fashionable scarves and not some cheap knock-offs."

Burt chuckled softly at his son. Oh, he was definitely going to miss him.

The elevator let out a cheerful ding, and the doors of the elevator opened to the third level. Kurt tightened his hold on the bag he was carrying, getting more nervous with each step. _3E… 3D… 3C… Oh, God._

Kurt gulped audibly. What if his roommate was already there? What if his roommate won't like him? What if, and God forbid the thought, his roommate already decorated? This is a disaster!

"It's alright, Kurt," Burt's voice rung out. Kurt nodded and took a shaky breath, reaching his hand down and into his messenger bag, he took out his keys to the new apartment. He easily slid the key into the lock – which relieved him, for some reason – and turned. There was a small _pop_ and the door opened. Kurt pushed it further and walked into his new apartment.

Kurt smiled wide. It was perfect. Not too big, not too small. It was a great size for two people—his roommate wasn't here. Perfect! Now he can decorate…

And that's exactly what Kurt did. With the help of his dad, of course. Luckily, the two bedrooms in the apartment were around the same size, so there would be no disagreements with his mystery roommate.

Burt, basically single handedly (Kurt was _not_ going to risk ripping his clothes), carried and placed Kurt's furniture precisely where Kurt told him to, in fear of getting his head bitten off if he didn't do it exactly as Kurt had said.

An hour or two later, they were finished. Kurt's bedroom and some of the apartment was thoroughly decorated to Kurt's needs, leaving some space empty for when Kurt's roommate got here, in case he wanted something or didn't like something. See, Kurt _can_ be very considerate… at times.

Burt adjusted the baseball cap that always sat at the top of his head. Pulling up the sleeve on his shirt, he looked at his watch and frowned. It was time to go.

Kurt looked up from a box he was slowly unpacking, a smile that seemed to permanently plaster his face, his eyes wide. Burt smiled at the sight of his son, truly happy. Finally.

And he had to go just in time.

Burt sighed, and Kurt's smile slowly faded. Kurt quickly pulled up his own sleeve to look at his watch. His smile was completely gone at this point. He looked back up at his father sadly. Burt didn't want that. He wanted Kurt happy like he was before.

Burt cleared his throat, "Well, I, uh, I better be off soon. I don't wanna miss my flight," Burt said. Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. They remained silent for a few moments, then Kurt suddenly got up from where he was crouching on the ground and nearly tackled his father in a bear hug.

Burt, righting himself back onto the ground steadily, wrapped his big arm around his son's small frame and pulled him close. He sighed into Kurt's hair. They stood like that for a while, hugging each other tightly. Kurt finally pulled away, his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You… better get going, Dad."

Burt nodded, "As usual, you're right, Kurt."

Burt pulled Kurt in for one more, tight hug, before releasing him and walking towards the front door of the apartment. Kurt followed closely behind him. Burt grabbed the doorknob tightly, hesitating for a moment, before turning it and pulling the door wide open.

He turned around and looked at his son for a moment. Truly looked at him. Kurt would always be his son, but Kurt wasn't a boy anymore. Kurt was a man. This young man standing in front of him, who had beat out all his bullies, who was following his dreams. Who was _living_ his dream by being here in New York City. Burt couldn't have been more proud if he tried.

Burt stepped towards Kurt, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll call you when I'm home, okay?"

Kurt could only nod. Burt nodded back, and stepped away for the last time. Walking out the door, he grabbed the doorknob and looked back one more time. He gave his son a small smile, before walking out the door and shutting it with him.

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the empty apartment. Kurt stared at the door, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He just stood there, staring at the door where his father had just left, for seconds, minutes, he didn't know.

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath, and shook his head. Bringing a hand up to his face, he roughly wiped the tear off his cheek and sniffled loudly.

Walking back into his bedroom, Kurt went back to the box he was previously looking at. Bending down, he recovered a picture. The picture was of a young woman. She had light brown hair and the bluest eyes, very similar to Kurt's own eyes. Kurt smiled down at the picture, before placing it right next to his alarm clock on the table beside his bed.

Kurt stared at the picture, much like how he had just stared at the door. God, did he miss his mom. She was truly a beautiful woman. Burt would always joke that she had everything to do with Kurt's good looks. Kurt smiled at the memory.

Kurt's smile disappeared as he heard the door to his apartment being jangled.

His roommate.

Kurt tripped on his own feet getting back into the living room of the apartment. He heard muffled cursing on the other side of the door and he heard a loud bang. He must've dropped something.

More cursing, more banging, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. In two easy strides, he swung open the door.

There was a man there. Kurt's roommate, obviously. He was juggling boxes and holding his keys in his mouth. He was bent over at an odd angle, trying to pick up a box that had fell onto the floor. His hazel eyes shot up at the sound of the door, and he tried to smile behind the keys.

Kurt almost laughed at the sight.

He opened the door wider, and the man limped into the apartment, the boxes he was carrying obviously weighing him down. Kurt bent down and picked up the discarded box that seemed to be causing his new roommate quite a few issues.

Kurt carried the box back inside and put it with all the other stuff his roommate was carrying in the middle of the living room. He turned around.

And there was his roommate.

He was shorter than him, and had too-gelled back hair that made it look like the curls behind it were wrestling to get free. His hazel eyes were wide and happy. He looked like a puppy, to be quite honest.

He smiled at Kurt, before holding out his hand, "Hi. I'm Blaine."

Kurt took his hand, "Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine said back to him. Kurt nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. The man in front of him just sent a happy vibe throughout Kurt's body.

Blaine smiled again, "Well, Kurt. The place looks great."

At that, Kurt let out a great grin.

**AN: … Well. That was Chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too horrible! Leave some reviews on your way out? :)**

**- Jamie**


End file.
